


The Agony and the Ecstasy

by Eshusplayground



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshusplayground/pseuds/Eshusplayground





	The Agony and the Ecstasy

_… Nobody ever love me, I say._

_She say, I love you, Miss Celie. And then she haul off and kiss me on the mouth._

_– Alice Walker,_ The Color Purple

“Hey, Regina? I’m probably gonna regret saying this, but … what the hell? You oughta know, um … I’m gonna fall head over heels in love with you someday. And, y'know, it’s probably completely hopeless. But I’m going to anyway.”

_You are my angel_

_Come from way above_

_To bring me love_

_– Massive Attack, “Angel” (from_ Mezzanine _)_

At first they kiss like two porcupines. Only when the poisoned barbs do not come do they allow themselves to melt into each other’s touch. Emma’s touch is so light; it reminds her of the way one would handle a Faberge egg. She is surprised to feel a delicious ache from a place deep inside that she once believed empty and dead.

_You never enjoy it at all? she ast, puzzle. Not even with your children daddy?_

_Never, I say._

_Why Miss Celie, she say, you still a virgin._

_– Alice Walker,_ The Color Purple

Fingers and lips seek softness and heat. Mouths taste heaven and swallow bliss. Hands hold on for dear life. Breaths catch, shudder. And for once it feels so right.

_Beside me on the left appeared an angel in bodily form … In his hands I saw a great golden spear, and at the iron tip there appeared to be a point of fire. This he plunged into my heart several times so that it penetrated my entrails… . The pain was so severe that it made me utter several moans. The sweetness caused by this intense pain is so extreme that one can not possibly wish it to cease …_

_– Saint Teresa of Avila_

Her whole body erupts in a glorious trembling. It starts in the same place as the ache, coming in huge waves that ripple from deep within her center all the way out to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her heart and sex throb so hard that it nearly hurts, but she cannot bring herself to want it to stop. She cannot keep herself together, so she lets herself come apart with Emma’s gentle, relentless touch. This time she does cry out, screaming and sobbing like a newborn baby.

_Shug say, Us each other’s peoples now, and kiss me._

_– Alice Walker,_ The Color Purple


End file.
